


Break Up (Outta Here)

by titowrites



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 06:05:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6041017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Connor and Troye are broken up. (But not really.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up (Outta Here)

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by Troye covering "Here" and saying that "I don't need a boyfriend" line.

Connor is single. 

Connor wakes up alone, and sleeps alone. He doesn't ask anyone if they'd prefer something else for dinner and he doesn't offer them the radio when he's in the car. 

He doesn't need to plan his day around someone else. He doesn't have to order two cups of coffee when he's out. 

Connor is single and has been for six months. 

-

Troye is single. 

Troye doesn't steal anyone's clothes when he grows tired of carrying around his own. He doesn't sing into a particular part of the crowd when he sings his love songs. He doesn't call anyone but his mum to let him know where he is in the world. He doesn't avoid the relationship question in interviews because he is single and he can tell them that. 

Troye is single and has been for six months. 

-

Connor is single. 

Connor sits patiently in this meeting with the other people in his record label. He doesn't need to rush home to anyone and he won't be late to any plans. He listens attentively and doesn't mind the vibrating in his pocket. He knows whoever is sending his phone to buzz can wait because nothing is more important to Connor than his work. He doesn't ask to pause for a break and waits for everyone to leave the room before he leaves, he waits until he's in his car, after placing his bag on the passenger seat and answering the phone where it goes off in his hand. 

Connor is single and doesn't need to hurry to answer this call. He picks up and immediately apologizes because it's the polite thing to do. 

-

Troye is single. 

Troye can feel the sweat cooling and sticking his shirt to his skin from where he stands huddled in the corner of the room. He has a clear view of the bar only a few feet away from him. He can easily spot the boy staring, his eyes riding up and down his body smiling as they meet Troye. 

Troye is single so he smiles back, not moving from his corner as he counts the ringing in his ear. 

The boy, a clear face with blue eyes and fluffy blonde hair sees his appreciative gaze and he moves as if he is about to make his way over to Troye. Troye turns slightly, so the boy who clearly wanted to step up to him can see his phone pressed to his ear, a clear sign to not approach. 

He doesn't feel bad when the boy quickly searches the crowd for another, doesn't notice to other men watching from their own corners of the room because his phone call connects and he hears the voice greet him. 

Troye is single and he can smile at all of the boys he wants. After this phone call. 

-

Troye is single.

Troye flies to LA and books a hotel room. When he lands he calls for a car and sits in the backseat on his own as it drives through the busy city and leaves him in his temporary home. In his room he doesn't call anyone who might be expecting his arrival and he throws his stuff anywhere because no one is going to be coming to his room. 

When he gets invited out for drinks with friends, he says yes because he doesn't have plans. 

Troye is single. 

-

Connor is single. 

Connor prefers staying in to going out, but when a man leans against the bar he's sat at offers to buy him a drink he doesn't say no. 

He lets him buy him another, and after he takes notice of the expensive shirt he's wearing he manages to get round for the friends he's come with. 

The man, older with a clean beard and tan skin, sits a little too close and brushes Connor's shoulder for a little too long, he smiles and licks his lips and Connor smiles back. 

When he leaves he gives Connor a small card with his number on it, and Connor lets a small part of him feel pleased at having someone like the man in the expensive car take an interest with him. He laughs when his friends tease him about it, and he puts the card in his pocket. 

Connor is single and he lets himself feel validated when he reaches for his phone and feels the card against it. 

-

Troye walks into a busy club and immediately lets his eyes scan the crowd. 

"He's out back with the rest of the guys." He hears someone shout near his ear. 

Troye smiles as he turns to face the friend leaning in, "I told you, I'm single!" 

His friend rolls his eyes and Troye laughs as he's tugged toward the rest of their friends. 

-

Connor looks up and waves excitedly as more of his friends arrive to his section of the club. Loud greetings are shared and he stands to hug the few he'd been without for a while. 

He spots a familiar figure last, who's already staring at him with a bright grin, blue eyes glimmering with the flashing lights shining on his face. 

Connor hugs Troye just as tight and just as long as he hugs the rest of his friends. Because he's single. 

-

They sit next to each other while a few of their other friends run off to dance and bring drinks, ignoring the glances from the people seated next to them as the talk and catch up. 

Troye presses his ear close as Connor tells him all the details of his brand and his record label, and Connor watches with excited eyes as Troye rambles about all the cities and venues he's played, hands flying as he exaggerates his stories. 

They split up every so often to have conversations with other friends, but they always end up pressed hip to hip laughing over the same jokes no one else gets. 

When a couple of their friends, a bit wasted and emotional, raise their glasses to the single life, they both cheers along with them. They both ignore the laughing faces of their friends and tip their drinks back to avoid each others' grins. 

-

Troye feels light and loose by the time he was being dragged by his sleeves out of the building, laughing griddily at something someone was saying not knowing or caring if it was funny or not. He waits leaning against the wall as one of his less intoxicated friends got everyone into their correct rides back home. 

His head feels clearer the longer he stands out in the fresh air, realizing it'd been a while since his last drink. He hears someone ask where he was staying for the night, and he hears someone answer for him before the small group of them that are left start to laugh. 

He's suddenly being shoved into a car, the door shut so quickly behind him he has to jerk his hand away before it'd be closed on. 

"Oh, hey." Troye hears from next to him and knows why the group outside was still giggling at the car he'd been pushed into. 

Troye grins at the boy sitting next to him. "Hey, Connor." 

-

Connor is single so he takes a boy home. 

Connor takes a boy home who has his own key to his apartment and knows not to shove the door close too loudly to respect his neighbors. He takes a boy home who doesn't turn on the lights to avoid the furniture and shoes scattered around in the living room. He takes a boy home who immediately crowds into his space and kisses him breathless, arms wrapping around him and forcing them closer together. He take a boy home who impatiently starts tugging on his shirt, but carefully undoes every button so he won't damage one of Connor's favorite tops.

He takes a boy home who pushes him backwards into his room, guiding him back towards his bed with their eyes half closed and their breaths mixing together as they gasp into each other's mouths. 

Connor takes a boy home who undresses him before his back hits his mattress and presses his weight down onto him, a boy who doesn't need to pull away to know exactly what to reach for inside his bedside drawer.

 

-

Troye is single and he goes home with a boy. 

He let's them both into his apartment when the boy can't find his keys, emptying his pockets and tossing away business cards and scraps of paper he doesn't need. Troye goes home with a boy who smiles gratefully at the key in Troye's hand and licks his lips at him as he undoes the lock. 

Troye goes home with a boy he knows won't push him away when he tugs him closer and seals their mouths together. He goes home with a boy who he knows will whine loudly when Troye bites down. He goes home with a boy who knows how hard to tug on his hair. 

He goes home with a boy whose bed sheets feel like his own, whose moans sound familiar in a way an old song does, the gasps of his breath tangling with his own, making their own harmony. 

-

Connor is single but he knows if he hadn't been busy he would've been waiting at the airport when he landed just like he plans to be there when he leaves. Connor is single but he can't sleep at night until he gets that call that lets him know that the show went well. Connor is single but he can't help but play his song a little louder on days he's feeling a bit more lonelier than usual, listening to words that make him feel the furthest thing away from single he could possibly be. 

-

Troye is single but he cannot step out on stage without hearing those good luck wishes from a boy who knows his own schedule better than he does. Troye is single but can't help but close his eyes sometimes while singing in front of a crowd of thousands and dedicating the songs to someone miles away. Troye is single but stepping on a plane to LA still feels like coming home. 

-

Troye forces his eyes open as he lies satisfied and tired in Connor's bed, he watches Connor's breath slow down to a normal pace, his eyes closed already on the verge of sleep but not quite there yet. 

"I should go." Troye said, breaking the silence.

Connor, where he lies with his head on Troye's shoulder smiles. "You should." 

Troye responds by curling up around Connor, sighing as he sleepily lets his eyes droop close. 

"Ya know," Troye spoke again, eyes still shut and feeling Connor's breath on his face. "Being single isn't that hard." 

He bites back a grin as he waits for a response.  


He feels Connor's body begin to shake in his arms, and Troye begins to laugh along with him.

"Shut up." Connor giggles, kissing him. 

-

Troye and Connor were not single.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been so not in the mood to write recently so when this idea came to mind I quickly got it down before I lost the motivation. I promise to try harder next time. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
